1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program controlled process for creating and maintaining a perfect Figure 8 polishing pattern for polishing fiber optic connectors, and similarly configured industrial components, and the incorporation of this process into a polishing apparatus which simultaneously performs this Figure 8 polishing pattern on a multiplicity of such connectors and components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing state of the art for fiber optic connector polishers is derived from modifications of gemstone polishing machines. These machines consisted of a rotating platter against which the gemstone was moved for polishing. This technique was adopted by the first fiber optic connector polishers, and then modified to their current state, by having a jig, holding no more than 18 connectors, move, in small circles on the rotating platter, while endeavoring, unsuccessfully, to simulate a constant, Figure 8 polishing pattern. The Figure 8 polishing pattern, if it can be perfectly attained and maintained during the polishing operation, provides the optimum method of polishing the end faces of fiber optic connectors in that a perfect Figure 8 pattern produces the most consistent radii and best polish obtainable on these connectors and similarly configured industrial components.
Fiber optic connectors are required in large quantities in the telecommunications and cable TV markets for the manufacture of fiber optic cable assemblies and components. As above noted, current fiber optic connector polishers (a) polish only in a circular pattern which does not polish the face ends of fiber optic connectors as effectively as does a Figure 8 polishing, and (b) these current polishers can polish no more than 18 connectors at one time.
By simultaneously polishing a minimum of 48 fiber optic connectors, or similarly configured industrial components--with the polish being better than any now capable of being obtained in the prior art--this invention will enable the output of polished fiber optic connectors and similar industrial components to be increased three to fourfold over currently employed polishing machines, while reducing significantly the cost of such polishing.